Not applicable.
1. Field of Invention
This is a new use utility patent for a multi-purpose skin balm series produced by compounding already FDA approved drugs generally regarded as safe. Skin Balm For Psoriasis is the flagship product of this series.
2. Description of Prior Art
Treating damaged skin is a science and art that has always baffled healthcare professionals and individuals alike. The skin is the body""s largest organ and a barrier and protector against harsh things in the environment. Injury and disease are always just around the corner waiting to destroy the skin""s integrity.
Despite the numerous scientific advances related to skin care, there are ever-present problems confronting the skin. There are still vast numbers of persons who are suffering from chronic and debilitating skin conditions. Many have lost hope for relief or a cure that would improve their lifestyle. Consider a 1996 quote for the following populations of persons: psoriasis (7 million in the U.S. alone); stasis ulcers (6-7 million); burns (1.2 million); surgical wounds (45 million); diabetic ulcers (16 million). In addition there are those with eczema, Kaposis sarcoma, the skin lesions associated with AIDS, insect bites, pain swelling and inflammation of gout, simple cuts, scrapes, bruise, sprains, and many other conditions. People who are affected by these conditions long for quick and lasting relief.
Though there are several single agents on the market for damaged skin, the art of compounding is underused or is forgotten. Compounding allows you to consider all factors when dealing with skin that has been damaged. These factors include the actual loss of structure, bleeding, pain, swelling, infection, and decreased immunity that slows the skins ability to heal. Disability, lost income, and less that a quality life style must also be considered.
In addition, the scientific community frowns on any one product claiming to be effective against a wide variety of conditions of various causes and rightly so. One must ask, xe2x80x9cWhat comprises this product?xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cIs there one main ingredient or several present?xe2x80x9d Many have forgotten the effect of synergism, where indeed, the whole is greater than the sum of its parts. Compounding allows for this phenomenon to be true. Many single use products address the cause of the damage that has occurred to the skin but offers no support to help the immune system produce the necessary factors to speed up the healing process compounding is in fast becoming a lost art.
Recent documentaries catering to new advances in medicine have shown cases of burned victims, those with psoriasis, and other chronic skin conditions who were given the xe2x80x9cbest carexe2x80x9d known at this time, but the results were far inferior to what is being proposed by this invention. By inferior I mean that it took weeks and months of therapy and surgical procedures which amounted long term loss of productivity, and huge sums of money spent with less optimum cosmetic results.
Another such xe2x80x9cbest carexe2x80x9d regimen consisted of bathing in the waters off the coast of Australia. One must deduct that such therapy too is inferior if so many people in that part of the world are still plagued by psoriasis without much hope for substantial improvement in their lifestyle and well-being. Time spent this mode of therapy also hinders productivity.
Two previous patents using karaya gum powder were reviewed. U.S. Pat. No. 5,496,296 lists its claim as protecting the skin surrounding a stoma such as a colostomy or ileostomy. U.S. Pat. No. 4,481,625,4 limits its claims for karaya gum powder to treating skin irritations-such as diaper rash and decubitus associated with diaper rash. This patent was listed with an E2 expired status for failure to pay maintenance fees.
This invention is a graduated multi-purpose skin balm line of products of which SKIN BALM FOR PSORIASIS is the flagship product. The art of compounding makes this a superior line of products capable of helping the skin repair itself in a wide range of conditions in a shorter period of time, and with better cosmetic outcomes.
Several objects and advantages of the present invention are:
(a) to provide a skin balm that can be used where ever there is damaged skin except the eyes.
(b) to provide a skin balm that is user friendly and easy to apply.
(c) to provide a skin balm that can be used by healthcare professionals as well as the individual.
(d) to provide a skin balm whose unique composition takes care of the many discomforts associated with damaged skin, such as, pain swelling, odor, and disfigurement.
(e) to provide a skin balm that helps remove dead tissue from wounds.
(f) to provide a skin balm that can act as a preventive measure for those at risk for skin problems, i.e. people with diabetes.
(g) to provide a skin balm reduces disability and loss of productivity.
(h) to provide a skin balm than can safely be used with other therapies.
(i) to provide a skin balm that can be used with prescriptive drugs such as autolytic or debrieding agents, and antiviral agents.
(j) to provide a skin balm whose basic formula has a long shelf life.
(k) to provide a skin balm whose basic formula is hypoallergenic.
(l) to provide a skin balm whose daily use allows for daily inspection to determine if you are on the right course or need to make a change in therapy
(m) to provide a skin balm that has a cosmetic effect for burn victims.
(n) to provide a skin balm whose cost is affordable.
(o) to provide a skin balm that""s capable of reducing healing time by 65-75%.
(p) to provide a skin balm that aids in the restoration of skin infested with parasites.
Accordingly, the reader will see that the Multi-Purpose Skin Series is indeed a versatile product whose usage can have a far reaching outcomes regarding major complications and chronic conditions associated with loss skin integrity and related disease states. The series allow the individual to take an active, positive, and meaningful role in his healthcare along side that of the healthcare provider.
In addition, the products can add meaning to an active lifestyle in terms of decreased time of disability, and cosmetic outcomes. They can also have a tremendous impact on the financial burdens that affect both the individual and healthcare industry as a whole.
It is hoped that through the patent process a way can be found to make people aware of what they can do for themselves in terms of healthcare. They will also be able to associate these products with a wide range of conditions that they had not previously associated with the basic ingredient, karaya gum powder.